The Monkey is Watching
by VioletCherry342
Summary: Kurtofsky Day 5: College / Basically a very very fluffy piece of the college years Kurt and David spend together, and a stalker monkey.


**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

_Day 5: College__  
_

* * *

It kind of all fell into their laps, really.

Kurt remembered when it started, though.

He had been terrified when they had their first moment. Not of David, no. But of his future.

He hadn't thought half of it through, really, and it all kind of hit him like a freight train. He wasn't one to cry over minor things like this, but at that moment in time - home alone, holding his certificate for the Regionals he lost that was given to everyone for just showing up, his dad's words echoing in his head and no one in the house he could run to and hug and remind himself he was going to college and not dying - it all just made his heart ache. He found himself sitting at the end of his bed and reading over the words on the creamy piece of paper, and feeling quite nostalgic about New Directions...when his phone beeped.

And thank whatever God there is that it did, because Kurt wouldn't be able to look himself in the mirror if he started crying over that...

His voice had been a squeak when he'd answered, and the callers excited, "Kurt!" had stopped and turned into an, "Are you okay?" which then had several minutes of explaining and flushing and groaning and chuckling before he'd finally gotten the news.

Maybe Fate had something to do with it, because when David told Kurt he was going to NYU, which was only about two whole miles from NYADA, he repeated honestly that he had no idea that was where Kurt had been going. He'd thought Hollywood was his ticket, or something like that.

He'd even offered to go somewhere else if it made Kurt feel weird...

Which was just a stupid thing to propose because Kurt had been trying to get Mercedes to go to NYU for a while, and since Rachel had totally hung up her hat after her choked audition she wasn't even leaving Ohio (which he desperately hoped she'd transfer sometime soon - she couldn't give up like this), he had been going alone. Well, Finn was going, but that was hardly someone he could count on twenty-four-seven. What if the problem was Finn and he needed somewhere to go?

All the same, even when he'd told David it would be great having a friend in New York with him, feeling selfish and childish as he uttered it, he hadn't appeared to have offended him. Which was great, because Kurt really didn't want to scare David off before they even began a real friendship.

David had come over when Kurt started mumbling about what an idiot he was being, how he had never been sentimental (which stunned David into silence for a minute) and now, all of a sudden, he couldn't let anything go. He blamed his dad, he said. And he kind of did, but not angrily. He just blamed his dad for getting all deep on him- and over something so silly.

It was fun, though. Sort of. There were moments when things got a little awkward (like when the picture of Blaine and Kurt at prom last year was brought up for discussion), or a little deep (when David asked shyly if the pretty woman in the picture was Kurt's mom, and emotional Kurt almost started crying right there), but other than that it was pretty hilarious. And they had more than a couple quick conversations about the selection on Kurt's bookshelf.

It started, really, when David got to the stuffed monkey he'd given Kurt for Valentine's Day.

He was shocked Kurt had kept it...

"Um..." He cleared his throat. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Hamhock?" He asked, currently sprawled out on the floor and attempted to get something from under his bed.

"What, er...what do you want me to do with this?" He asked, his voice quiet. He didn't want the answer. He wanted to set it back on the shelf and pretend he hadn't said anything, and let Kurt handle it. "It doesn't have a sticky note."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, his voice still light and happy and oblivious. He envied Kurt right now.

He just stayed quiet, waited until Kurt got curious and sat up on his ankles to see what was going on. His eyes widened a little and he swallowed, slowly standing up. "Oh..."

"Trash it?" David asked, offering Kurt a small smile of understanding. He hadn't gotten over those feelings, even if he told Kurt he had, but he had stomped them down into the darkest parts of his mind and heart and vowed to never tap into it again...he didn't think he could handle that awkward look on Kurt's face again...

"No!" Kurt said quickly, scampering over and taking the plush from David's hands as if he thought he would never see it again if he let the other boy put it away. "I...I want to take it with me."

David blinked, shocked. And what shocked him more was when Kurt nested it in his suitcase, and not the box he was sending to his dorm later, like he really didn't want to get it lost. "Really?"

"Really," Kurt answered. "A, um...a really good friend of mine gave me that."

...did he forget who...? Then Kurt turned and winked at him, and David felt a little flutter...a tiny, tiny little ray of hope that maybe all wasn't lost there...but he shook himself the minute Kurt looked away and went back to sorting- he wasn't doing this again.

It was about six months later that they finally got around massive schedules and managed to hang out for a while. And somehow, they decided it was a good idea for them to share an apartment. It was a dumpy little thing, and Kurt had scowled and picked and prodded at it until he found it 'semi-acceptable'. David found it adorable, but he didn't say so. The apartment was smack-dab in between the academy and university, which made it simple for both of them.

And both boys, kind of, sort of, liked being so close to each other.

David had come home to Kurt curled up on the couch one time, his phone clutched to his chest and little sniffles breaking through the air. David had came over and sat by him, combed his fingers through his insanely thick hair and asked what had happened, and Kurt had pushed his phone into David's lap.

_'i think we should take a break. this long distance thing...its hurting us both kurt. we both know it. we hardly know each other anymore.. itll just hurt less if we end this now, dont you think? im sorry... i really am. :( '_

_Blaine_.

"Over text?" David whispered.

Kurt nodded, his lips pressing together tightly like he was trying to hold in the sounds that were fighting to come out. "I called him..."

"And?" David asked.

Kurt swallowed. "...Sebastian answered the phone...Blaine was giggling in the background..."

"...Oh, Kurt..."

He had scooped the smaller boy up and held him as he cried, murmuring questions David didn't have the answers to and gripping onto him so hard his shoulders surely had bruises. David didn't care.

All he wanted to do was smack Blaine upside the head.

It took a while for Kurt to crawl out of his shell again, but he did, and he was almost brighter than before, eager to become a vibrant and well-known star and acing every test he was given.

David loved it.

And then he met a guy...who wanted to take him out for a drink...which Kurt accepted, and David had felt a little betrayed because he would've _killed_ to take Kurt out for a night on the town, but no. No, Kurt was too good for him, and David knew that, and he really really _really_ needed to get over this, but he couldn't...he just couldn't. And he hated himself for it.

But when this guy, Cole was his name, nudged David's arm and told him he was 'so getting laid tonight' and then he 'doesn't have to deal with all this gay anymore' because 'if I wanted this shit, I'd be straight', David was more than a little pissed off. He'd slammed the door in his face and locked it as Kurt came out, asking what was going on, and David told him, honestly, word for word.

And Kurt didn't believe him.

Kurt snapped at him about needing to get over the high school crush he had on him and realize not every person Kurt talked to was going to end up like Blaine. And there was such a look of hurt in David eyes that Kurt ended up trying to swallow a lump in his throat as he ducked out the door.

He didn't come back that night.

Or the night after that.

And at 8pm on day three is when David started making panicked phone calls.

Not logical phone calls, but phone calls to the police, the hospital, the morgue... Places his paranoia lead him, because he didn't have Cole's phone number (and he didn't want it) and he wasn't at the stage of panic to call NYADA (yet).

And after an hours worth of pacing and three phone calls to Kurt, and one ignored to Finn, the front door finally creaked open.

And he didn't give a damn if Kurt hated him in that moment, he couldn't help pulling him into a bear-hug that caused Kurt to gasp, but his arms rested tentatively on David's shoulders so that couldn't be too bad.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," He said harshly, pulling back only to make sure Kurt wasn't bruised or missing any limbs. "Never."

"I'm sorry," Kurt murmured quietly, turning his palms over when David's hands got to his wrists and capturing David's own. "I should've called."

"You sh-"

"And I shouldn't have said that," Kurt interrupted, swallowing. "I just..." He shook his head.

"What?" David asked quietly, letting Kurt keep his hands on his wrists and attempting to get him to make eye contact.

"I know you don't have any sort of crush on me," He said, swallowing thickly. "I know."

"Kurt-"

"And the only reason I said that was because I might've developed a small one on you," He blurted, staring at the collar of David's shirt as he said it. "And when you kicked Cole out I just-"

"I swear to God I wasn't lying about him," David said, scrambling to grab Kurt's hands when the soprano made to drop his.

Kurt's chest hiccuped a little and he cleared his throat. "I know. I know you weren't. I knew you weren't. I knew what he wanted, I just... The fact he told you, and you weren't going to let me go out with him blind...I just...I thought it was...so, so sweet you were looking out for me, and you're my best friend and...and I feel like such an ass because I am shining light on the cliche by being in l- by being smitten with my roommate and best friend and I hate myself for it, but-"

"Shut up," David said quickly.

Kurt paused, looking at David with a slightly confused and almost hurt expression. "W-What?"

"Just...just shut up." And just like when he pulled Kurt into that hug, his hands dropped Kurt's like hot potatoes and cupped his face in his hands gently, pressing his mouth against Kurt's when the other boy made to protest again. Kurt let out a gasp but ended up returning it slowly, his hands returning to David's wrists and staying there. It was a small and probably automatic gesture but it still made David's shoulders droop in relief, his thumbs absently stroking Kurt's sharp cheek bones or tracing the outline of his ear. He was calm in the kiss, and David was thrilled he hadn't shocked Kurt back into high school...well, he was thrilled in general, electric shocks shooting up and down his spine when Kurt would push back a little, bite at David's lower lip...hell, participating in anyway was making David's knees weak.

He only broke away when he needed to pull in a gasp, his hands slowly moving to where Kurt's neck met his shoulder, their noses still brushing as Kurt huffed out a small, "Whoa."

David chuckled, feeling his face heating up slightly. "My thoughts exactly..."

Kurt swallowed hard and brought his hands down to David's hips, his head tilting slightly. "What was...that, about?"

"You thought I didn't have a crush on you, and you're wrong," David said. It was kind of weird talking to someone when your faces are in such close proximity, but neither of them appeared to want to back off just yet, their fingers pressing down against their current locations, either out of awkwardness, worry or just instinct, neither one of them was positive. "So very, very wrong."

Kurt grinned a little, turning a timid shade of pink and slipping his fingers through David's belt loops to tug at the gently. "Huh."

David snorted and rolled his eyes, moving to kiss Kurt's forehead. "You better be staying."

Kurt nodded, a little, shy grin on his lips. "...Where does this leave us?"

David shook his head. "We'll have to wait and see, I guess..."

It was barely a month later when they decided they would call themselves 'official boyfriends'. They both thought it would be weird, but really, it felt natural, kissing Kurt's cheek only to have his shirt grabbed and being pulled back for a proper peck when he was leaving before Kurt was. Or when he'd wrap his arms around Kurt from behind when he was listening to his iPod and didn't hear David come in, the older one usually having to kiss away the pouting attitude when he 'nearly gave me a heart attack, you brute!'

It just felt normal, being with Kurt. Holding his hand, being his personal pillow, or taking Kurt into the bedroom and holding him after a stressful day, and when Kurt wasn't falling over from exhaustion he wouldn't deny he would let things get a little heated once they'd been together for a while.

Sure, they had there little tifs and arguments, but there's no such thing as a perfect relationship with no bumps in the road. And the bumps are what made it exciting, for the most part. The point was the boys were happy, just to be in each others company and push through the bitch called 'Life' with someone to catch them when they fell.

And all the while the little stuffed monkey sat on the shelf in the front room, watching it all.

* * *

**So...fluffy...cannot...dig...myself...out...of...this...cotton...candy...mountain...help...**  
**Ahem...This is late. Very very late. I know. I'm sorry. Real life...blame it...I am not happy about it. So... *sigh* Can't I just hide in a hole and write until I run out of oxygen?...I mean, I might leave y'all in the middle of a WIP but... *sigh* Oh well, can't do that anyhow. lol Anyway!**  
**Happy Kurtofsky Week, loves! :3 Gotta go finish up those last two...rawrrrrrrr being late is awful *crey***

**Late late late always friggin' late day 6 is almost done and I have day 7 ready to post so gimme a few minutes but I figured this was done so I'd let y'all at it...so there. And I know it's a little fast paced but it's not a WIP so I can't drag it out soooo...hm.**


End file.
